1. Field of the Disclosure
This document relates to a plasma display apparatus and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
A plasma display apparatus generally includes a plasma display panel displaying an image, and a driver attached to the rear of the plasma display panel to drive the plasma display panel.
The plasma display panel has the structure in which barrier ribs formed between a front substrate and a rear substrate form unit discharge cell or discharge cells. Each discharge cell is filled with an inert gas containing a main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He) or a mixture of Ne and He, and a small amount of xenon (Xe). The plurality of discharge cells form one pixel. For instance, a red (R) discharge cell, a green (G) discharge cell, and a blue (B) discharge cell form one pixel.
When the plasma display panel is discharged by a high frequency voltage, the inert gas generates vacuum ultraviolet rays, which thereby cause phosphors formed between the barrier ribs to emit light, thus displaying an image. Since the plasma display panel can be manufactured to be thin and light, it has attracted attention as a next generation display device.
The study of an increase in life span of the plasma display apparatus has continued.